killerfreaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Freaks
Freaks seems to be a name or a nickname for the Alien creatures that came from outer space, attacking the human race by killing and feasting upon their bodies. About The Freaks seem to be very agressive, but also very crazy and somewhat silly. Even though with their somehow cute appeal from time to time, they are true horrific creatures, waiting for a fresh new kill to feast upon. 'Personality' The Freaks personality & attitude is compared to the well known Rabbids, just with alot more gore and hate towards humans. this makes that the game may have a twist of humor meanwhile it keeps it gore core. Appearence The Freaks are somehow a mix between a small (if you compare to a human) and middle-creature, something in the size of a big dog, but with a more harsch muscle build. The Freaks have some specific body parts that really identifies them: Crocodile Looking Eyes, with blinking eyelids, probably good eye sight both at day and night. 2 rabbit looking ears, which they raise in situations where they hear sounds, or just react to some specific situation. 2 hands with 4 claws each, With long and strong nails, they can scratch, attack and leave marks wherever they put their hands on. They use their hands to easier be able to walk, because they have quite small legs. 2 small legs, which are somehow as a dogs legs, that they cannot really stand straight up, but still can if they now need to. With the small legs, they can still run very fast and jump incredibly high, but most of the times they use their hands to have faster and more stable control over their walking moves. A Tail, the Freaks have a tail that seems to be somewhat of a half metre long (19 inches). The tale has for now not been proved to be anything the Freak senses or attacks with, but theres a possibility for a attack because of it's Scorpion-looking sting located at the very end of the tail. The tail can give also a ratteling sound from it, somewhat like a rattlesnake. How to kill a Freak The Freaks may not be so easy to kill after all. After the debut trailers launch, it looks like that the Freaks may have somehow thicker blood, so seperating a Killer Freak's upperbody from the legs, does not kill the Freak, only makes him capable of only using his hands to get to the person it now wants to kill. 'Some proven methods to kill off a Freak are:' Seperating the head from the body. Headshot inbetween it's eyes. 'Warnings & Tips before killing a Freak' If you kill a Freak infront of his buddies or team, they will most likely get enraged or just go like "Hey look! There's some food we can eat!" so watchout for that! just be sure that you can handle all of them if you now decide to kill a Freak beside his crew...you've been warned. Other Aliens There seems to be other Freaks races out there as well, such as the huge Three Legged Alien Walkers.